gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Mallister
House Mallister of Seagard is a vassal house that holds fealty to House Tully of Riverrun. Their lands are north of Riverrun, along the west coast of the Riverlands on Ironman's Bay and southwest of the Twins. The castle is near the headwaters of the Blue Fork of the Trident River. The Mallisters are longstanding enemies of the ironborn, as Seagard was built as a defense against marauders from the Iron Islands.HBO viewers guide, season 3: episode 1 map, Seagard entry House Mallister's heraldry consists of a silver eagle on a blue field. Their house words are "Above the Rest." History Season 1 The banner of House Mallister is seen at the Tourney of the Hand. Season 3 After his arrival at Harrenhal, Robb Stark notices that The Mountain has left the castle, but has put all of his Northern-Rivermen war prisoners to the sword, including Ser Jaremy Mallister, one of Lord Hoster Tully's bannermen."Valar Dohaeris" Season 6 After the liberation of Riverrun by the Blackfish, House Mallister rises against House Frey, which had been made Lords Paramount of the Trident after The Red Wedding, along with House Blackwood."Mhysa""Blood of My Blood" Members * Lord Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard, current head of the family.Complete Guide to Westeros * Ser Denys Mallister, Lord Jason's uncle, a leading officer of the Night's Watch and commander of the Shadow Tower.Season 2 Bluray: War of the Five Kings feature * Ser {Jaremy Mallister}, with an unspecified relationship with the main branch. Died during the liberation of Harrenhal. *{Jeffory Mallister}, with an unspecified relationship with the main branch. Executed on the orders of King Aerys II Targaryen. Image gallery House Mallister tourney.jpg|The banner of House Mallister (sigil partially obscured by trees) at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Mallister shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Mallister at the Tourney of the Hand in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Mallister banner episode guide.jpg|Mallister heraldry, from the HBO in-episode guide House Mallister.png|Another Mallister sigil from the HBO viewer's guide In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Mallister is one of House Tully's most loyal vassals. Lord Jason Mallister is noted as both a loyal vassal and also a close personal friend and ally of Lord Hoster Tully. During the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Mallisters defended Seagard from an ironborn assault. While the town and castle were damaged and severe casualties incurred, the ironborn suffered significant losses, with Lord Jason slaying Rodrik Greyjoy in personal combat. Following the Red Wedding, Lord Jason is one of the few Riverlords, alongside Tytos Blackwood and Brynden Tully, who refuse to yield to the Iron Throne. However, after the Freys threatens to kill his son Patrek, he is forced to surrender. Currently, he and his son are kept prisoners in his own castle. A slight change is that in the books their sigil is a silver eagle on a purple field, but in the TV series, the field is blue. Members * Lord Jason Mallister, the current head of the family. Currently is held prisoner at Seagard. ** Ser Patrek Mallister, his eldest son and heir. He attended the Red Wedding and is one of the few guests who were taken alive by the Freys. Currently is held prisoner at Seagard. * Ser Denys Mallister, Lord Jason's elderly uncle, a member of the Night's Watch and commander of the Shadow Tower. No character named "Jaremy Mallister" has been mentioned in the books. See also * (major spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Mallister es:Casa Mallister fr:Maison Mallister it:Casa Mallister nl:Huis Mallister pl:Ród Mallister pt-br:Casa Mallister ru:Маллистеры zh:梅利斯特家族